Of Mischeif and Magick
by Leather-and-Fur
Summary: Ana and Aurorah just wanted to summon the Norse God Loki to help them get revenge for their coven, they didn't expect him to be a d-bag with an attitude problem that messes their shit up. Now the three are stuck in Middle Earth and have to rely on each other to get home. OCs, SI, LokixOC, LegolasxOC


Hey guyz, Axel here with the very first chapter of mine and Catgirlskitsune's new story, Of Mischief and Magic. It is a Lord of The Rings story mostly, with a touch of Thor (Meaning it has Loki in it) but not enough to make it being a crossover. It has romance in it of course and features the OC characters Aurorah and Ana.

For now I am going to rate the story as T because there is no smut in it now. There is only one warning for this chapter.

_**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE**_

Anyways, the chapters will all be more then 5000 words, so it will take us longer to get a chapter out. At most you will get one chapter a month, maybe two if we are busting butt.

The cover for the story is drawn by ADAxel

Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**By ADAxel and Catgirlkitsune **_

_**Of Mischeif and Magick**_

_**Chapter One: Magicstuck**_

* * *

Shadowed green eyes flicked up to stare at the smug faces of the Avengers and Loki felt himself bristle with indignation. His voice and magic were bound by a silver muzzle and shackles. His gaze drifted down to the Tesseract in the hands of his brother. No, not brother, he reminded himself. Thor. He was not blood anymore.

His fists clenched in anger. He would not play the prisoner for long. He despised the thought of having to return to Asgard, the realm of Odin. The pleading words of Thor only incited painful memories, ones he would rather burry after murdering ruthlessly.

He cared not for the mocking words of the mortals as Thor turned his attention to the contraption the Tesseract was in, instructing him to hold the other end. As the power started to gather within the cube he felt a separate pulling at his being that caused a sinful smirk to appear under his muzzle.

It would seem he would not be imprisoned today after all.

As the light of the Tesseract grew and threw them into the cosmos, he used its power to fuel the pulling at his being, successfully detangling himself from the pillar of energy shooting towards Asgard.

Thor's brief shock as Loki slipped from his side was highly gratifying.

* * *

Candlelight reflected off of the dust covered walls, the orange glow a vast contrast to the darkness of the new moon filtering through the window. Candles were placed in strategic positions throughout the room, creating a five pointed star that stretched nearly the whole length of the creaky wooden floorboards. An intricate pentacle made of white chalk was sketched across the wood, each point of the star carefully positioned with the candles representing each element. Norse runes lay between the lines of the pentagram, the meaning unknown to one who had not studied the archaic language in depth. Sitting in opposing sides of the the pentagram were two women, one holding an intricate Athame in her lap while the other watched her with wary eyes, her hands hovering just above the chalk.

"You sure you're not going to get possessed with this kind of ritual, because if you do, I am so drowning you in holy toilet water." said the blue-eyed, red-head. Her hair was chopped short, the back around an inch in length and spiky looking while her bangs swept down in loose wave to frame her face. The hair at the base of her skull ended in thick, dyed-black braids that fell over her chest. The robes she wore were tight around her generous curves; the cord holding them closed only accentuating her hourglass figure. Her form shifted when a gust of cool air blew by through the open windows, causing chills to run down her spine. She groaned as she looked down at her chest.

"And do I really have to wear this…with nothing underneath?" She drew the faux-fur lined hooded jacket she had draped over herself closer to her chest, embarrassed by the way her nipples showed through the cloth.

The woman holding the Athame chuckled. Her long brunette hair slid over her shoulders as she tilted her head and smirked at her friend's misfortune. She herself was suffering from her modest chest reacting to the cold, but handled it with more dignity than the busty red-head.

"I've said before Aurorah, being as close to nature as possible helps the magick to flow more smoothly." The brunette's green eyes drifted down to the Athame in her hands, her slender fingers running across the blade reverently. "I need as much help as I can get to perform this spell to its fullest."

"And you need me to go commando to do this?" The red-head buried herself in her jacket briefly before shaking herself out and bringing her hands back to hover above the chalk. No matter how much she snarked at her friend, she was glad that she could help her with something like this.

The brunette laughed lightly before turning her gaze out of the large bay windows. Her thoughts turned inward as she stared up at the clear night sky, stars twinkling in the night of the new moon. Memories of her coven being slaughtered flashed across her eyes. Everything had been so peaceful before the hunters found them; they had never hurt anyone, and yet they still slaughtered them like pigs.

"Ana…?"

She was brought back to earth at her friend's call. A worried blue gaze met hers and she smiled weakly in reassurance. The wound was still fresh, but she knew it would fade with time. She would be fine, eventually. Her chest rose before deflating, clearing her mind as the air escaped her lungs.

"I'm fine. I was just…remembering." Her hand clenched around the dark handle of the Athame before she looked up at Aurorah with determined eyes. "It's time we began."

Aurorah stared a bit longer at her closest friend before deciding to let it go. She took her own soothing breath before turning her attention fully to doing her part in the ritual, focusing on expelling her energy into the chalk below her.

Ana reached beside her, picking up a white candle that had already been lit. She then gently placed it in the middle of the circle, her motions sure and graceful. She drew a circle in the air with her Athame, gently chanting as she did so.

"_Great Goddess of Day and Night,_

_Protect me with all your might._"

A blue mist started to form around the two women, shifting into a translucent sphere that surrounded them and the circle. When she felt the spell settle, she brought forth a sprig of burning sage and set it to the left of the white candle before starting another chant.

"_In this place and this hour,_

_By the guardians of the secrets of the night,_

_Take the keys to my heart_

_And close the doors of my mind._"

The shield around them shimmered and a gentle breeze played with the hair of the two women, the air growing charged with intent. Ana's green eyes locked with Aurorah's own baby-blues, each woman's determination strengthening the other.

The Athame seemed to glint with the light of the stars as she brought it up before her, the circle around her starting to glow and glitter as it sensed her intent. The Athame drifted through the air before her, flames manifesting and floating suspended as the rune Dagaz was carved into the air between the two women. Both their voices rose with the next chant, tone and speed matching in perfect harmony.

"_Oath-Breaker, Troublemaker,_

_Master of Lies,_

_Cunning deceiver, evil spell-weaver,_

_Skillful Shape-Changer,_

_Son of Giant, Asgard defiant,_

_Keep me from danger._

_Cunning and fire, treacherous liar,_

_Come to my aid,_

_Teach me your daring, mischievous faring,_

_That trouble be made._

_Wondrous dark magic, Loki, teach me,_

_But hearken that my spirit stays free._"

* * *

Stars and cosmos sped past him as he was pulled across the realms. He was traveling millions of light years in what felt like seconds. His eyes were slits as he tried to determine who or what was summoning him, the magic of it felt old and archaic. His form tensed when he felt the squeezing of entering a new realm; he blinked and with a gust of wind he found himself crouched in the middle of a summoning circle.

Loki locked eyes with that of the witch he assumed had summoned him, glare dark and intimidating. She was mildly attractive, with a soft face and green eyes, but nothing compared to the women of Asgard. He turned his gaze behind him when he heard a soft squeak, encountering another woman, this one lacking the heavy aura of magick. His gaze briefly drifted to her…excited bosom before glancing back up into the red-heads blue eyes, a brow cocked and eyes smirking in place of his muzzled mouth.

The busty red-head puffed up in anger and embarrassment before turning her gaze to the brunette. "Did you have to summon a pervert Ana?"

He felt a flash of anger at the red-head's words but was distracted when the one called Ana silenced her loud friend and stood up to meet him on equal ground. The dagger in her hand hung at her side as she stared straight into his eyes.

"My name is Anastasia and I was the one who summoned you."

Loki decided to humor the mortal and mocked bowed at her, his shackled hands making it awkward. He gestured to his muzzle with a pointed look. The woman looked hesitant before carefully walking up to him, reaching her arms around his head to unclasp the muzzle. It came off with a hiss and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thank you; I was in quite the predicament before you provided me an escape route."

He heard the red-head stand up from her spot behind him before making her way around the circle so she was standing beside the brunette. He kept his gaze bored as he glanced between the two. Perhaps he could persuade them to undo his shackles as well. Mortal women tended to be quite gullible.

"If you would…?" He brought up his shackled hands, a smile on his face as he contemplated ways he would kill them once he was free.

However they did not move to free him. The brunette narrowed her eyes at him and he grew annoyed when he sensed her magick grow suspicious of him. He sighed before deciding to take things into his own hands. The shedding of the muzzle had freed a portion of his power and with the ambient magic around him he may just be able to break the shackles on his own. Disregarding the two women in front of him, he quickly chanted a spell and shifted his stance, unknowingly smudging the circle below him.

"No!"

As he finished his chant the magick around him reacted to the brunettes panic, betraying Loki and instead heeding her call. The struggle for control of the magick by the two users caused a disturbance, one that quickly grew bright and blinded them all; blasting the house they were in off the face of the planet.

* * *

Ana's breath came back to her in a huge gasp. Her body twisted and turned as air rushed past her, her dress robes and hair whipping past her as her body tumbled down to earth. She desperately searched around her in a panic, making out Aurorah and who she assumed was Loki falling not far off.

"Rory!"

She reached out towards her friend, eyes occasionally closing from the harsh winds. She saw Aurorah twist around before noticing her, her eyes mirroring the fear she felt. She saw Rory's body twist around from the air currents, the scream she let loose only increasing her own fear.

As the ground grew closer she noticed blue emerging from the green blob that was the earth below. She only had a few seconds to wonder if she would live or not before her body was swallowed by the water with a thundering crash.

When she regained consciousness she made the mistake of gasping for air. She choked on water before trying to desperately get to the surface. Thankfully it was just as black spots started to dot her vision that she broke the surface. She hacked and coughed up water as she gulped in generous amounts of air.

When she looked around in search of Aurorah she let a sigh of relief out when she saw her not far off.

"Rory!"

The red-head whipped around in the water and a smile grew across her face when she finally spotted Ana.

"Ana!"

The two women swam to each other, matching grins on their face as they embraced. The fear of death had been extremely real there for a minute. So real in fact, they actually should have been dead. A fall from that height, even into water, should have crushed them.

So how were they still alive?

"Hey Ana, where's the pervy mischief maker you summoned?" Aurorah asked as she removed herself from her friend's arms.

Ana looked around the lake as she kept herself afloat, water flowing away from her as she moved her arms back and forth. There were trees everywhere she looked, having done a full circle in the lake, and there were no landmarks in site. She desperately searched for any sign of Loki (she assumed that he was Loki as that was who they had been trying to summon) and was relieved when she spotted the man lying passed out on the shore of the lake. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, he's over there."

Swimming from the center of the lake to shore was quite far and by the time their feet touched the sandy bank they were out of breath and weak. Ana spat out water as she trudged over to the prone form of Loki; groaning as she dropped to her knees next to him. Aurorah repeated the same process on the other side of the man, though her movements were much more exaggerated. It made Ana smile slightly.

"Sooo….is he like, dead?" Aurorah asked, poking Loki's cheek. Just by looking at him, they had to wonder, as they couldn't visibly see him breathing but when Ana leaned down towards his mouth, warm breath brushed her ear, confirming that yes, he was alive.

Now that she wasn't worried over their safety, at least for now, Ana was able to get a proper look at the Norse God they had summoned. He had shoulder length, raven black hair, pieces of which stuck to a handsome, pale face. Thin lips, high cheekbones and a defined jawline made him look angular and sharp, although when unconscious, the malice she had seen before was all but gone.

Ana's gaze shot up to Aurorah when she saw her friend's hand drift out to brush against Loki's dark brows; a look of deep fascination in her blue eyes as she swept the wet hair from his face.

"He's beautiful." Aurorah whispered with a reverence Ana had never heard in her friend's voice. There was a slight shift between the two and had she not been paying such close attention to her friend, she might not have noticed, but it was almost as if something moved from Loki to Aurorah. A crackle of magick had the hairs on her neck and arms rising with alarm.

Fearful, Ana reached out and snatched the red-head's hand from the gods face. "Aurorah!" she hissed, watching as a haze seemed to slip from Aurorah's eyes. The interruption jolted their unconscious companion into wakefulness and striking green eyes snapped opened. There was a heavy and tense pause, the two mortals holding their breath as Loki's gaze wandered over them.

Before either woman could speak, the god swiftly moved to stand. They sat stunned for a second before following suit. A look of concentration settled on his face as he took in his surroundings; his hands moving across his clothes and Ana noticed they instantly dried along with his hair as his fingers brushed it back from his face.

Another pause before Loki turned around, his posture suddenly stiff and volatile. Dark and powerful magic sizzled in the air, making Ana and Aurorah shrink back as they were washed in its suffocating pressure.

"Where have you taken me witch!" he demanded as he stalked over to Ana. He loomed over her, his height making him all the more menacing.

Ana held her ground, though her shaking fists betrayed her fear; Loki was not a god known for his kindness and she was wise to fear him. But she would not show that fear.

"I have taken you nowhere; any fault of our predicament lies with you as well as me."

Loki's coat swung back and forth as he started to pace, wet sand flinging from the coattails whenever he turned on his heel, boots creating prints in the sand. Curses left his mouth, glare shifting from Ana to the ground below him and back again before returning to invade her space.

"What were the specifics of the spell you used to summon me with? The words? The tools?!"

Ana frowned at the questions, not quite wanting to answer yet and give away the only leverage she had. A shiver traveled down her body and she wrapped her arms around herself, glancing up at the setting sun. Her clothes clung to her, still wet from swimming across the lake, and with the sun setting they wouldn't dry any time soon. She had no idea how cold it would get and she didn't feel like freezing to death.

"Look, I'll explain all that and more, but only after we find some shelter and warmth. We're wet and night is fast approaching; not a good combination."

Loki gave a frustrated growl but looked over the girl's soaked forms regardless. He muttered a few choice words before he waved his hand, their clothes shedding water in an instant, leaving behind dry cloth. It was then they realized his shackles had broken. Ana's gaze was wary as she stared at him.

"When…?"

A smirk rose to Loki's face as he brought a hand up and rubbed the skin under the silver shackles, the chain having broken somewhere between the witches ritual and landing here.

"I suppose in the backlash of that magical explosion is when they broke. At least there is an upside to me landing here."

The girls stared at him warily, not quite sure if they could trust him not to backstab them yet. Ana and Aurorah shared a silent conversation; debating whether it was safe to stay with this man.

_No, it wasn't_, Ana thought, but in the end it came down to one thing: they needed him.

"Look, you help us and I promise to tell you all about the spell." Ana spoke up.

The girls jumped back when Loki exploded, a furious expression on his face as his magic swirled around him.

"Help you?! You think I'll help the mortals who got me stuck here in the first place?! I do not need some weak witch's help!"

With a mighty snap of his cloak he turned around and stormed off, leaving the girls alone on the beach.

Aurorah was the first to speak once Loki had disappeared. "Rude." Ana sighed and gave her a look before starting to walk off into the forest in the opposite direction.

"Come on, we still need to find some shelter."

* * *

"I think this is a bandit raid." Aurorah spoke up softly from her spot beside Ana. So far they had done well after they parted from the god who called himself Loki. They didn't encounter any strange man eating creatures you might expect from some strange place you landed in after a failed spell. There was nothing but trees and dirt and rocks and more trees and the only living things they'd seen were some small night animals.

After what felt like hours of wandering with no guidance but the river they followed and hungry bellies, they had finally smelt smoke and heard voices. Not knowing what to expect but too hungry and too tired to care, they had rushed to where the voices were coming from. They quickly came upon a tiny village with no more then maybe fifteen buildings total and about two fields with crops. They hunkered in the dark between two wood buildings and looked out. What they saw had them filling sick.

The smoke had come from fire that was burning parts of the buildings and brush. The voices came from crying and screaming woman and bellowing men. Many of the people sat cowering to the sides, trying their best to stay out of the way of armored men that stalked around them. Some were atop well-muscled horses and they laughed and mocked the people, dirt flying into their tear streaked faces as the animals trampled the ground.

"We should really get out of here." Ana said, placing a hand on Aurorah's arm. They were about to raise and leave when their attention was drawn back to the crowd as a group of men came forward, dragging two young and very beautiful women.

The group stopped before a large man covered in thick dark leather armor and furs. He was tall and held an air of nonchalance as he regarded the men who came to him. Small beady like eyes took in the forms of the women and a cruel smile spread across his blond bearded face. He said something to then, something Aurorah and Ana couldn't understand –these people where speaking a different language they were sure- and soon the air was filled with yells and laughter and triumph and screams of anguish.

The group holding the women turned on them, holding them tighter between then as they started to protest. Ana and Aurorah could see the look in their eyes and they knew what was to happen to those girls before the first shredded clothing fell to the floor.

They were going to be gang raped and in front of their village people like some kind of sick sign.

Ana's touch on Aurorah's arm became a firm grip. Her face was stony as she tried to block out the sounds around them, a contrast from her friend's distressed face. Her blue eyes seemed conflicted as she watched the scene play out in front of them.

"Come on Rory, there is nothing we can do. If we stay here they'll find us." She urged and tugged her up to her feet. Aurorah didn't follow her though and instead turned to Ana and grabbed the ritual knife that she held in her other hand.

"What are you doing?" She demanded quietly.

Aurorah clutched the knife tightly in her hands as she started forward, ignoring her friend's worried words and brushing her grip from her arm. She would not let those two girls get raped. She watched and read enough things involving rape to know this would not end well. What would it say about her if she just up and left them to that kind of fate if there was something she could do?

She was just about to exit between the buildings they had been hiding behind when she was roughly hauled back. Her feet scrapped against the ground as she attempted to struggle and she would have screamed had a strong hand not crushed against her mouth. A long powerful arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled back into a hard chest and back into the shadows where she and Ana had been hiding.

"You idiot mortal girl," A familiar dark male voice hissed in her ear, "Do you wish to become just like them, nothing but a defeated body beneath heathens." The words were harsh, and they sent shivers of fear down her spine. She watched, guilt building in her stomach as the very heathens that the voice spoke of defiled those two women before everyone. Their screams eventually died to broken sobs and then defeated silence.

Aurorah's fingers flew up to grip the large hand on her mouth and she pushed it closer in an attempt to stave off her screams of frustration. Why couldn't she be allowed to do something, anything but stand here and watch? Loki, who she knew the voice belonged to, didn't say a word or budge as she pushed herself closer to him. If he was bothered he didn't show it, only kept her still and quite in an effort to keep attention from drawing to them.

It took longer than the three observers would have liked till everyone seemed to disperse, the bandits having finished their prizes and leaving them on the ground like trash. No one bothered to pick them up or cover them, they just left them there.

Obviously not trusting Aurorah not to run over and help, Loki turned to Ana, the only one out of the two girls not rushing headlong into her own defeat. She would have been angry about the man dragging her like a limp doll, but it would have been pointless as that was what she actually felt like. She knew if he let go, she would curl up on the floor and condone herself to an inner circle pity party. So for now, she didn't fight, only watching and listening as Loki lead a worried and disgruntled Ana along with him and back into the dark woods. She knew her friend would have a few choice words with her later.

* * *

Later that night found the three not far from the village they had left. Loki had explained it best to get supplies here and when told by Ana that that was stealing; he waved her off with a devilish smirk.

"We are not stealing if it is already stolen." He purred, earning an unseen eye roll from Aurorah.

"What happened to not wanting to draw attention to us?" Ana asked.

Loki paused. "I am not going to. As long as you two stay put here, quietly, I will be back with supplies without anyone the wiser."

"What about horses." Aurorah spoke up from her spot next to the ledge overlooking the village. Her back was to them and Ana knew it was because she had been crying.

"No, the bandits will be sure to notice horses missing." Loki said, dismissal of the idea clear in his voice, but Aurorah was not put out.

"You can't expect us to back mule shit through the woods."

"I will expect you to do whatever I tell you to do. You would not survive this place a day without me. So if you expect to live mortal, I suggest you watch your mouth." He growled lowly.

Ana sighed, "Come on now is not the time for us to be at odds with each other." She turned to her darkly glaring friend, "Aurorah, Loki is right. Taking horses won't go unnoticed." She tried to reason. Aurorah gave one last glare at the God of Mischief before turning her back on them once again, muttering soft curses at the man. It was hard to tell whether Aurorah's defiance amused or annoyed Loki; though Ana suspected it was amusement. Who smirks when they were annoyed?

Loki rose smoothly from his folded legged position on the ground. He looked at the two mortals with a stern gaze before speaking again. "It would be wise for you two to be on your best behavior while I am gone; I would hate to have to be mad." He said, leaving no room for argument. Something along the line of 'Yes mom' came from Aurorah and Ana watched as another smirk made its ways on Loki's handsome face. She wasn't sure it was a good thing.

With a nod at the two, Loki disappeared in a cloud of green and black smoke.

* * *

Ana knew something was going to happen to moment Aurorah stood, defiance written all over her face. She stood as well, walking over to the red-head.

"Aurorah, what are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously, a frown marring her lips. Her friend turned to her with a wicked smile.

"I don't care what Loki says, if our asses are gonna make like Skyrim then we are going to do it right and get some damn horses. And if those horses just happen to be able to scale flat cliff sides, occasionally fly when glitching and possibly be invincible then that's all the better for us. No one is going to miss two damn horses. If Mr. Almighty doesn't like it then I'll tell him where he can shove it." She declared, almost out of breath when she finished.

Ana gaped at her, and soon frustration and anger surfaced. "Are you kidding me, have you not realized this isn't game? Stop being childish and listen to the one person who can keep us alive." She told her, her hand coming to grip firmly on Aurorah's arm. There was no way she was letting her go down there. She might not come back.

Aurorah shook her arm to dislodge her friend. She didn't like the look Ana was giving her, full of disapproval and worry but damn if she was going to let Loki think she was an obedient lap dog. If that was the case, he had another thing coming.

She steeled her face with resolve and turned to head down the hill. She looked back once at Ana, who looked torn between following her and staying put. "Don't follow Ana, I'll be careful. Just gonna grab two horses and I'll be back before you can say shit." She smiled and disappeared down the hill and into the tall grass.

"Shit…" Ana whispered.

* * *

Aurorah slunk as quietly through the buildings as she could. She was lucky that it was dark and that every person in the village seemed to be either hiding away or passed out drunk. She made her way to the area where she could hear the whiney of horses and peeked around a building to see a row of healthy looking horses tied to a wooden post. There were at least a dozen of them, all properly saddled and ready to ride through the harsh terrain.

They all looked like your typical thick muscled horses you'd see in the medieval times, with wild manes and tails. They were not slight in height either and when she reached the first one in the row, the animal towered over her.

She looked up at the beautiful creature. His fur was visible in the flickering firelight from torches and she reached out to touch him. Her fingers smoothed over the dark mahogany red coat that faded to black as it reached the horses legs. He had white socks and a long white patch on his great forehead. A black tail swished lazily behind him and she was glad the animal did not seem spooked by her.

She decided she would take the bay as he seemed to like her, batting his large nose against her face. Yep, this one was hers. She looked back down the row, searching for a suitable steed for his royal highness. She spotted the perfect one, a great black horse, his fur thick and long. He reminded her of a more heavy duty version of black beauty.

She went up to the black male and untethered the leather reins from the wood rail and brought him around to follow her. She repeated the process with her bay and brought him to her other side. She felt dwarfed by their large size and she smiled as she rubbed her hands down their necks. Giving a look at the remaining horses, she wished she could free them. A thoughtful look crossed her face before a grin bloomed. She could do something and it would make leaving with the two horses unnoticed easier.

Releasing the reins, she sternly told the two horses to stay. They simply nudged her with their noses but otherwise did not move. She grinned and went about her plan, untying the others and telling them softly to wait till morning to make their mad dash into the wild. She knew horses were smart and a silly part of her hoped they understood her. With the last rein free, she looked at the horses with a smug smirk.

"Alright you guys," she said in a quite voice, as if they were all having a secret meeting. "You know the plan; I need you to stick to it." It was almost comical to her as they all seemed to be shrouded in a sense of seriousness, their ears perked forward and their eyes trained on her. She gave a nod and she almost laughed out loud when the horses all mimicked her gesture with their big heads.

Satisfied, she went back to her two chosen horses and grabbed their reins.

"Bye guys." She said to the other horses, and she lead hers back the way she came.

She just hoped Loki and Ana wouldn't be too unbearable towards her. The thought almost made her feel guilty….almost.

* * *

The moment Aurorah returned to the so called camp site, a heavy feeling blanketed her. It felt dark and sank into her flesh and to her bones. It froze her to the spot and she watched as the two people ahead of her, Ana and unfortunately Loki, turned to face her. She had been hoping to return before him, but it seemed that wasn't the case. The look he struck her with frightened her with its intensity. He was furious. Okay, so Loki seemed to have a serious case of control freak, although it was obvious from the start that he didn't like people disobeying him. But did he have to look like he was trying to kill her with his eyes. Because he had pretty eyes and they looked gorgeous, all bright emerald green in his fury.

Okay, that probably wasn't a good thing, but still….pretty. Now she was rambling.

She pulled herself together, trying hard to ignore the sheer force of his presence around her and finished her trek till she was at their side. Being closer to the mischief maker made the heady feeling in the air all the more potent and strangely she didn't dislike the feeling. She was scared of it, of what this power he radiated could do to her, but fear was challenged by a sense of contentment and safety. How could she be content and safe when she was frightened? She would just have to chalk it up to having an off day, because that is what this day had been, extremely off.

Loki's gaze never left her face as she ignored him and gave her full attention to Ana. Her friend stood straight, fear peeking through her impassive expression. Ana had to have felt this magick voodoo aura more strongly than she did, because that was what this was, a magick aura. Aurorah was only able to feel it from all her time spent in Ana's company. She had grown sensitive to the feelings of magick.

Ana gave her a small smile and Aurorah returned it with smug grin, holding up the reins of the two horses behind her. "See, two horses and no one caught-"

She was forcibly swung around to face Loki, dropping the reins in the processes. The animals didn't bolt, but they definitely voiced their displeasure. She hoped no one down in the village had heard.

Loki's large hand flew up to grab her chin in a bruising grip, her hands grabbing his forearms in surprise. Well, she hadn't been expected Loki to manhandle her; a stern talking to maybe, but not grabby hands.

"I told you to stay put." He growled low and dark, the tone reverberating in her bones.

"And I told you we needed horses." Aurorah snapped back haughtily. Surprise flicked through his eyes, from her defiant stance most likely, but it didn't last as anger regained its place once more. He didn't speak right away, probably debating the age old question; to kill or not to kill? She was pretty sure he was leaning towards kill.

That thought had Aurorah feeling more scared then before. She could handle the anger, no matter how dark it was. She was used to the anger, but someone thinking of killing her was another thing.

"I should kill you and be through with the problem. It is not as if you are of any use." He bit out, tone scathing as he squeezed her jaw tighter.

Those words had stung. Bastard knew right where to hit her. But he wouldn't really kill her right? Why keep her from running into the throng of raping bandits if he was just going to off her himself. She wanted to ask him this but her voice caught in her throat. A dark smirk appeared on his lips and he slid his rough grip from her jaw to her throat. Tears started to well in her eyes, and her fingers squeezed as tight as she could around his arm.

"Don't kill her!"

Loki paused, his eyes sliding from Aurorah's face to Ana's. She looked up at him with a steely glare.

"Don't kill her." She repeated, this time more forcefully and her hand reached out to grab the demi-gods arm. "You need me to give you my magic freely in order to get out of here. If you kill Aurorah, I won't help you."

Her demand earned a deep chuckle from Loki, and it confused both the girls, especially Aurorah as his hand lessened its hold and his finger gently traced the bruises he hand made on her jaw.

"I have no attention of killing her Anastasia." He said; a smirk plastered on his face. His finger continued to run along the red-heads face, almost absently as he spoke to Ana. The gentle caress made her blush and her reaction only caused Loki's smirk to grow.

"I will threaten, but I truly have no intention of killing the silly girl. What satisfaction would I gain if I brought myself to a barbarian's level and killed a defenseless woman? I am not _that_ evil." He said smoothly. He gaze went back to Aurorah and he frowned at the bruise he caused.

"It's seems I don't not know my own strength when it comes to mortals." He said. Aurorah felt warmth spread from his fingers and over face. In a second, the bruise had faded and she no longer felt the sting. She grunted softly; this guy had some serious bi-polar issues.

Ana sighed deeply when Loki backed away from her friend and she took his place in front of Aurorah. "I guess all I can say is I'm glad you are okay." She smacked her lightly on her cheek. "From now on listen, we don't tell you things for shits and giggles" Ana scolded.

Aurorah smiled sheepishly. "Yes mom number two. But hey, I did do something that might help us with the horse problem." She said; picking up the reins she had dropped. The two horses, feeling the danger has passed, bumped their large heads against her back. "Come morning, the bandits will be too busy chasing their horses through fields of daisies to bother with us."

A chuckle rose from Loki, and Aurorah smiled; glad the air seemed to settle. Ana seemed more at ease as well but here was still a lingering feel of unrest.

"And you are sure your…plan will work, horses are loyal animals after all." Loki asked; his tone playfully mocking.

Aurorah's look was smug. "I'm pretty sure it will. The horses and I had a meeting of the round table and decided the bandit's stupid asses could walk." She held out the reins of the black horse to Loki. "Here is your noble steed your royal highness, I hope I picked well."

Loki seemed slightly surprised and a little suspicious as he took the reins from her hands. "You conversed with the horses." He asked. Ana blinked at his question and she gave her friend a quizzical stare.

The red-head shrugged. "Well, it was more along the lines of I talked and they intently listened. They looked so focused; it was almost like they did understand." Another shrug and she turned to rub her bay's snout lovingly.

Her answer didn't seem to mollify the two, but besides a wary look from Loki and a confused frown from Ana, they didn't say anything more.

It wasn't long before everything that Loki had taken from the bandits, which surprisingly had been a lot, was packed and secured to the two horses. Giving his two mortal companions a cursory look, he spoke up.

"We will need to get you appropriate clothing once we are in town. The garments you wear now will garner unwanted attention from men," at this he gave Aurorah's curvy form and generous breast an appreciative look that had her blushing, "and are far from reliable for travel. We will be on the road often, as I do not wish to stay for any length of time in a town, and you will wish to be comfortable." He explained smoothly.

"The great Loki is concerned for our wellbeing, why is the world not ending yet." Aurorah quipped; covering her chest with her arms. His look had made her very aware that her robe was slightly see-through.

Loki's sneered at her. "I don't, but I would rather not have to listen to your whining."

The distinct sound of a heavy sigh from Ana made Aurorah laugh slightly.

"Can we just get going? I for one would like to eat something that is not roasted lizard or rabbit." Ana said as she walked up to the bay horse and patted his neck. It had been decided that Aurorah and Ana would share a horse as Ana did not know how to ride and Loki quite frankly didn't know the meaning of sharing.

"How long is it going to take us to get to a town?" she asked.

Loki brought out a thin and worn out looking piece of leather and laid it flat upon a smooth rock. It was an old, very well used map.

"We are here I believe," he said pointing to spot on the map and then his finger shifted to another, "This town here is where we will be going and should only be a few days travel if we keep at a steady pace. Given your modern upbringing, traveling long distances will wear you out quickly, so we will take frequent breaks. We will not stay in one place for long though. I do not put much faith in the silly girls trick with the horses and having bandits close behind us is not something I feel like dealing with."

Aurorah hunched her shoulders, slight guilt welling in her stomach. Ana seemed to feel her friend's distress and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I feel a sense of caring coming from you again your highness." Aurorah said, battling her guilt with witty commentary. Loki didn't respond and instead rolled up the map, placing it inside his leather clothing. He turned from the two women and strode over to his black mount. With an ease even the most experience horse rider would be jealous of, he placed a foot into the stirrup and swung a long leg over the horses back and settled neatly into the saddle. Sitting atop the beautiful horse, his lithe frame covered in generous amounts of fancy leather and pieces of golden metal armor, he looked very much like the Prince of Asgard he claimed to be.

He looked gorgeous and it was very hard for Ana and Aurorah not to voice their opinions on the matter. They were pretty sure his ego didn't need a good stroking.

With a blush rivaling the color of a tomato, Aurorah helped Ana up onto the back of the horse before getting on herself. She grabbed the reins tightly in her hands and her friend leaned into her and whispered.

"Rory, I don't think I need to tell you this, but don't start growing any unhealthy attractions towards Loki. I will admit he is very good looking, but do not let your desires go beyond appreciation for his appearance. He will take your heart and he will break it." She told her seriously. Aurorah looked back at her, seeing worry for her clear in her green eyes. She smiled.

"You don't have anything to worry about women, I can take of myself."

She heard the soft sigh but ignored it in favor of moving her horse to follow Loki, who had already begun to leave.

"You're doing a splendid job so far."

* * *

What do ya think guys. If you are confused at all, things will be explained in more detail in the next chapter, such as Ana's magick and the spell she used to summon Loki. Also, she will explain why she summoned him.

If we get any LOTR facts in the story wrong please tell us, (No flaming, I will shank you KTHX) I (Axel) do not know much of the LOTR fandom, Cat does, but we will be having a LOTR watchathon to get me up to speed. (I haven't watched the movies in a very long time)

So yeah, tell us what you guys think.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. We would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave us a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for us to answer you then we will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
